


the minor fall, the major lift

by Perditus



Series: Hallelujah [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankh has some past issues he needs to work on, Gen, Pre-Series, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Ankh, you served under King OOO.” Eiji wants to know why Ankh picked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the minor fall, the major lift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of them belong to me. NONE OF THEM!
> 
> Author’s Note: I love Ankh more than I should.
> 
> This is the start of my new collection (appropriately named Hallelujah due to each of the stories having a title of lyrics from the song) and it’s focused on Ankh and King OOO mostly, but Eiji plays a large part in it. I really just wanted to explore the 800 years before the series.

“Hey, Ankh, you served under King OOO,” Eiji commented as he lay sprawled against his bed, hands folded behind his head, his eyes focused on the ceiling. As always, he was dressed in what Ankh thought was ridiculous looking clothing. The bright colors and stupid patterns hurt his eyes.

  
The bird Greeed snorted from atop his nest, continuing to flip his red Core Medal through the air and catch it halfway down its descent. “So?”

  
That seemed to give Eiji pause and he sat up, dark eyes piercing into Ankh in a curious stare. Ankh refused to turn to meet his gaze and wanted to rather give off an air of apathy; he wouldn’t let the human figure out how close the conversation came to bothering him.

  
“What was he like?”

  
Ankh’s eyes narrowed but he stubbornly refused to turn his head. “Not as big of an idiot as you are.”

  
Eiji sighed and flopped back on the bed. “I’m being serious.”

  
“So am I,” Ankh bit out, tightening his fist around his Core Medal. “Why do you care?”

  
The Rider hummed for a few moments, trying to find the words to ask the question. “Well,” He drew the word, folding his hands over his stomach. “I guess I want to know why you picked me. To be OOO, I mean.”

  
“You were an idiot and you were in the right place at the right time. Satisfied?” The Greeed gracefully leapt off his nest. He had planned to storm out and steal— _grab_ , some ice from the kitchen but something had stopped him. The blonde half smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing over at Eiji.

  
“Is that all?”

  
Ankh tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t that be all?”

  
“I don’t know, maybe I thought you picked me because I reminded you of him.”

  
The hairs on the back of Ankh’s neck bristled defensively. “You’re not,” He snapped, voice nearly rising into a yell. Eiji sat up quickly, eyes wide and apologetic. The brunette opened his mouth to try to disperse the situation but Ankh marched over to him and used a clawed hand to grab his chin and force Eiji to meet his eyes. “I picked you because you were in the right place at the right time, and if anything it’s because you’re _not_ King OOO.”

  
Ankh released him and stepped back, clicking his tongue in an unsatisfied manner. “Tch. For a fool you ask a lot of questions.”

  
“…so I’m the opposite of King OOO?” Eiji stood up, unfazed from the Greeed’s aggressive mannerisms. The blonde’s eye twitched in anger. Did he completely miss the point of what he told him?

  
“I guess,” Ankh sounded bored and climbed back on top of his nest, his desire for ice pops forgotten. “You’re both stubborn.”

  
Eiji’s lips twitched, threatening to break into a smile. Ankh opening up to him a little bit more counted as a victory for the brunette. “I’m not _that_ stubborn.” He laughed a little, still watching the Greeed carefully.

  
“But he wanted to become a god,” The blonde mused, tapping his chin with one elegant talon. “And you don’t want anything at all. That’s kind of a relief for me.”

  
Eiji closed his eyes and leaned back. It was getting late, and he was too tired to change out of his clothing right now. The mattress was too enticing to walk away from. “Good night, Ankh.”

  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” Ankh replied, before falling into silence for good. They didn’t speak for the rest of the night.


End file.
